The Sea of Birds
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: "'We are sailors in a sea of birds.' Those are the last words he would ever say to me before he would drown. My best friend, a martyr in the never ending war of possession." Strange things have been happening on the voyage recently and Reepicheep fears that Eustace is being targeted by an assassin. Experimental piece. PLEASE REVIEW! :)


**The Sea of Birds**

We are sailors in a sea of birds.

Those are the last words he would ever say to me before he would drown. My best friend, a martyr in the never ending war of possession.

We are sailors in a sea of birds.

I remember a time when the sea called me as if she had some resolute purpose to give me. I answered and have come to realize what that resolute purpose was. To erase all doubt, clear all paths, of anyone trying to stand in the way. To stand in the way of what, I haven't the slightest believed abstraction.

The voyage is going smoothly, the campaign against oppression has ended and a war for our souls has begun. Yesterday we began to quarrel with ourselves over food scraps, bread and cheese to be exact.

"Nonsensical behavior has poisoned your rationale instinct." I said to the crew, "For normally this matter would be trivial to you. Instead you're behaving like crass boar during mating season. In short, you're making repugnant fools of yourselves."

They laughed at my face and cursed my name. I had half the mind to follow up on remarks with my usual wager (a fair dueling match) but the usual wager did not suit me or them at the time. The only thing that did was sleep.

This morning, there was a strange unsettled feeling among the crews faces. I noticed that they looked like as if they had been suffering severe succubus possession. The eyes a bit off to the side as if lazy, the mouth hung open, drooling. They just stood there in a phantasmagoric state. I tried my best to relieve them of the spell but yet again the only thing that worked was sleep.

When I woke up moments ago, the crew had returned to normalcy, I asked around to see if anyone could remember anything and they replied with:

"No." or

"Are you crazy?"

If I were to answer that question truthfully at the present moment, they might put me in the brig. I walked over to Eustace, who was busy writing in his journal.

He moved his pen expeditiously, as if his life were on the line. His eyes were moving faster than his hand and he looked nervous, scared of something perhaps.

"Something troubling you?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, eyes filled with fear and precociousness. "The sea of birds Reepicheep," he said, "the sea of birds."

"The sea of birds? I have never heard of such a place."

"The sea of birds!" He shouted again, as if I were having hearing difficulties.

"I can hear you just fine Eustace," I said a bit annoyed, " I just wondered what you mean by that, the sea of birds, what is that business about?" I asked.

His eyes grew wider than his head, he stood up, towered over me (obviously) and shouted. "Fathers Bodies!"

He screamed it three times, first to me, second to the crew, and third to the sea. When he faced the water, he opened up to tears, and said: "They'll eat us alive!"

"Eustace." I said, "Are you ill?"

"I don't know Reepicheep," Eustace answered, "but all I do know is that we are headed towards the bodies of our fathers, the ghosts of our brothers, and the gouged eyes of our mothers." He turned back towards the ship and sat down on the deck. He breathed sporadically. "We won't make it out alive, they will consume and feed on our corpses." He then turned the page of his journal, wrote a quick note, handed it to me, and said.

"Don't leave me here alone."

"When have I ever considered it?"

Eustace smiled, looked up at the sky, noticed the clouds and said: "I am going to die tomorrow?"

"I hope not." I replied quickly. "Why, are you thinking of the end?"

"Yes, the man of many talents spoke to me, he said to call him Gyrfalcon."

"What did Gyrfalcon say to you?"

"He said that I was going to die tomorrow." Eustace said, he laughed hysterically. "Isn't that funny?"

"No it isn't, it's vexing. If this Gyrfalcon is after you then I must know." I said.

"Why would you care if he is or not?"

"I'm your friend Eustace," I said to him, "if someone threatens your life then I shall be there to met them first and be the sacrifice for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Isn't that on what brothers do for each other? Ensure the other's survival to the best of their ability?"

"I guess so." Eustace said, with a sigh, which made me feel better. "You're going to do it. You're going to kill yourself for me. It will be glorious." He said. Hopes for his normalcy went out my imaginary window.

"Eustace, cease this balderdash this instant!" I yelled, I was tired of this demonic talk and wanted a swift, logical explanation, even though I realized I probably would get one anyway.

He stopped, and in a demonic way, looked at me, his eyes were feral and sadistic.

"Does it worry you Reepicheep?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm not worried about it at all. In fact, I hope death comes sooner than tomorrow, why not right now!"

He stood up and threw himself over. I jumped in after him, knowing that I wouldn't be able to do much of any help, Tavros dove in, caught me and him and climbed back to safety.

"Are you alright?" The minotaur asked to Eustace who appeared to be fine.

"Yes," he said, "I'm alright."

"Do you remember what happened just now?" I asked him.

"No, what happened?" He said.

I nodded slowly, sensing that there was a pattern somewhere that could not envisage yet.

"Does this phrase mean anything to you, 'the sea of birds'?"

"What's that?"

"Do me a favor," I said to him, "go back to your quarters and stay there for two days."

"Why two days?" Eustace said as he made his way down.

"There's something going on here, possibly an invisible pursuit for you and I'm going to find out for certain. In order for me to do that however, you must stay down in the quarters."

"But I-"

" I will not tolerate billingsgate words from you!" I cried for no particular reason, apparently whatever it was that was going around, it was affecting me to. I have to keep my head about.

Eustace just stared at me, a bit confused but ventured below deck.

We are sailors in a sea of birds.

Those are the last words he would ever say to me before he would drown. My best friend, a martyr in the never ending war of possession.

He would say those words in twelve hours.


End file.
